The Marriages of Land and Sea
by TJA1989
Summary: Love between land and sea, new love and old friend/enemy back in life, who will marry who?  I do not own Mermaid Melody Pitchy Pitchy Pitch
1. Surprises

**This story takes place about five years after mmppppure, the mermaids were given leave from Aqua-Regina and their duties, so now our three main mermaid princesses are living a normal adult life with the boys that they love. On that note I'm sorry to say I do not own Mermaid Melody, Wish I did because there would be more seasons!**

The Marriages of Land and Sea

Ch. 1 Surprises

One day in July, a young man with dark red hair styled in a spiky sort of way walked out of a jewelry store in a sea side town in Japan. He looks down at the box he has in his hand and thinks of the one girl in his life that is still like a dream. Kaito Domoto sighs and puts the ring box in his pocket and sets out to find his princess.

**Kaito's PoV:**

_Oh man my nerves are shot, what if she… NO I won't think of that, she will… oh my, there she is. _"Hi Lucia, I was just coming to ask if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Hi Kaito! Yeah I'd love to. What do I need to wear?"

"Nothing special, I thought we could go swimming. You know, like we did on our first date after Gaito." _Please say yes. _

Flash back: the night after the final battle with Gaito

"_Hey Lucia, so I guess you guys are going home right? I mean now that my twin is gone you guys can now go back to your kingdoms and continue living. But…" I stop and just thought to myself, 'Please don't go Lucia!'_

"_Actually we're not going back just as of yet, our kingdoms need to rebuild some before we can return, so I'm staying for some time." She looks up at me._

"_Great cause I was wondering if you would like to go for a swim with me tonight in the reef?" I asked hoping she would say yes._

"_YEAH! Kaito I would love that." She yelled as she hugged me tight. And we have been together ever since, well except when Michel showed up, but that was forgiven._

End flashback:

"Sure, oh and I need to get going, I have a surprise for Hippo, involving Yuri." She told me as she jumped up and down excitedly. "I finally found her and well, hopefully…"

"You need help Lucia, maybe Gaito can help us." I said as I took her by the hand. "Besides, he owes us one."

"Cool what time are we meeting?" she asked me coming closer to me for a good bye kiss.

"How about four o'clock? I'll swing by and pick you up." I said as I leaned down over her to kiss her.

"Fine with me. Is it okay if the girls come too? I'm sure they will want to see this." She asked looking up at me.

"Always, they're like my sisters too, now if we don't kiss, we are going to bring some strange stares our way." I said as I inched closer to her.

"By all means," she said as she closed the space between our lips. _Lord help me, I don't know how much more I can take of this, I love her so much, I just hope she likes the gift I have for her._

As we broke apart, I looked down at her with so much love that she started to blush. "I'll see you at four."

"Okay four o'clock. See you then." She said as she was turning away to leave.

I grabbed her hand and when she turned around I said, "I love you Lucia, now and forever."

"I love you too Kaito, now and forever and a day."

**Hippo's PoV:**

_Yuri I miss you badly. And I will always love you, but I met someone, and her spirit reminds me of you. Her name is Madison Jordan. Funny thing is she's also a guardian; she popped up when Seira was born. I think you would like her; she has these beautiful brown eyes and nearly black hair. Yuri I believe she could be the one. But I miss you still. I wish I could see you again…_

"HIPPO! WAIT UP!" Lucia called as she ran up to me, "I have a surprise for you. Meet me at Pearl Piari at four o'clock okay?"

"Lucia what are you up to? You are the princess of the North Pacific. You need to… there she is! Madison!" I yelled when I saw her walking on the other side of the street. _She looks so beautiful in her jeans and orange sailor style top. _"Madison what are you up to?" I asked as I ran over with Lucia close behind.

"Hippo, hi, nothing much just going to check on Seira at school. Oh hi Lucia, how are you today princess?" Madison asked. As she looked at me and winked. We haven't really gone on a date because well I'm still not totally over Yuri but I'm getting close. _If only I could say good bye to Yuri then I would be just fine. _

"I'm fine Madison, how are you? And what is wrong with Seira that you need to go check on her?" Lucia said as she thinks to herself; _I know Hippo likes her but I think he still loves Yuri, what will happen if she comes back into Hippo's life?_

"Nothing is wrong, just checking up on her, she now has a boyfriend and I worry, just like Hippo did and still does with you."

"Yeah Hippo worried alright, he nearly chased Kaito away. But now that the ocean is safe again, I can live my life the way I want. By the way Hippo, I need you to meet me at Pearl Piari at four o'clock, its important. Okay?" Lucia asked me with a strange look on her face.

"Okay only if it's not just you and me, make sure Hannon and Rina are there too." I said talking about the other two mermaid princesses, Hannon princess of the South Atlantic and carrier of the aquamarine pearl, and Rina, princess of the North Atlantic and carrier of the green pearl.

"Don't worry they will be going too, as will Kaito. In fact all seven of us mermaid princesses are going to go, and it's a surprise for you. Madison can I talk to you alone for a few minutes? I'll even walk with you to the school." Lucia said.

"Umm sure, see you later Hippo." Madison said to me as she and Lucia walked off toward the school.

**Normal PoV:**

"So Lucia what did you want to talk to me about?" Madison asked, "I think it is about Hippo and me right?"

"Well… yeah… sort of, I mean you know about Yuri right?" At Madison's nod she continued. "Well I found her, and with the help of all of the seven mermaid princesses and Gaito helping Kaito, I think we can bring Yuri and her sisters back to live normal lives. And I like you I really do and I don't want you to be hurt if Hippo wants to continue his life with Yuri."

"Lucia, I think that's great that you found her and her sisters; as for me being hurt, if Hippo is happy with her and she treats him right, I will survive. But now if she hurts him in any way I will make her wish you never found her." By the end of her speech, she was red and huffing and puffing.

"Chill Maddie, I know that but I'm worried about you." Lucia said as they walked up to the school.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I join you guys at four, I would like to meet this Yuri and her sisters?"

"Sure, you know where and when, see you then"

**Pearl Piari Normal PoV:**

"Okay Lucia, where are we going?" Hippo asked as he changed into his penguin form.

"Just wait and see. It's not that far." Lucia said after they jumped into the water. "Just going to see an old friend."

"Who?" Hippo asked as he started to swim before he saw Madison in her dolphin form. _Oh my, she is beautiful. Even if she is a deep orange shade._

"Well… Yuri,"

**Well there is the first chapter of my very first fanfic. Please review and let me know how you liked it.**


	2. Hippo Loves Who?

Thank you to my readers, especially to my very first reviewers, NtinAki7 and Xoxo! Thanks! I'm so happy you liked it. Here is the second chapter to my story, enjoy! Oh and unfortunately I do not own Mermaid Melody; however I do own this story!

_**Last time on 'The Marriages of Land and Sea': **__**Pearl Piari Normal PoV:**_

"_**Okay Lucia, where are we going?" Hippo asked as he changed into his penguin form. **_

"_**Just wait and see. It's not that far." Lucia said after they jumped into the water. "Just going to see an old friend." **_

"_**Who?" Hippo asked as he started to swim before he saw Madison in her dolphin form. **__**Oh my, she is beautiful. Even if she is a deep orange shade.**_

"_**Well… Yuri,"**_

The Marriages of Land and Sea

Ch. 2 Hippo Loves Who?

**Normal PoV:**

"DO WHAT? Why would you do that? Lucia why do you want to get my hopes up?" yelled Hippo, "How do you even know that Yuri is back in her human form? I thought that she and her dark lover sisters were back to being their fish self."

"Hippo, stop yelling," Madison said as she swam up to him and nudged him with her nose. "She, the princesses and Kaito with the help of Gaito and Sara are going to turn her and her sisters back into their human forms." Madison explained to Hippo as she kept nudging him to move him forward.

"But Maddie, I don't want this to…" Hippo stopped mid-sentence and just looked at Madison with sad eyes. "I don't want this to stop anything that might,"

"Stop right their Hippo! I will always be your friend even if you decide to take Yuri back and stop what was starting to become between us. Nothing can change that." Madison said even though Lucia could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"But Madison, I…I…I"

"We're here. Hippo don't think just feel what is in your heart." Madison said.

"Yuri, Izuru, Eriru, Maria, it's great to see you again! According to Momo, you four want to change and live normal lives, correct?" Lucia asked the four fish, an eel, stingray, flatfish, and a miniature shark, who in a weird way nodded their answer. "Okay then, girls we know what to do, SARA!" Lucia yelled as she turned around to the other girls and saw Sara standing there with Gaito, both in a creepy glowing light.

"Hello Lucia, hello my daughter." Said Sara to Seira, "Gaito say hello to your brother."

"Hello Kaito, how have you been?" Gaito asked his brother stiffly.

"Hello Gaito, I've been good," Kaito said just as stiffly. "You?"

"Good, so you need to know how to change the girls back to their human selves, correct?" Gaito asked them, still not sure if this is a good idea.

"Yes Gaito, and thank you so much for helping us, the princesses and I know what we have to do but Kaito doesn't." Lucia said oblivious to what is going on between the two brothers.

"Let's get to it. Ready princess?" Kaito asked as he took Lucia's hand and kissed her soundlessly.

"Ready, girls let's do this! _Pink Pearl Voice!"_

"_Aqua Pearl Voice!"_

"_Green Pearl Voice!"_

"_Purple Pearl Voice!"_

"_Deep Blue Pearl Voice!"_

"_Yellow Pearl Voice!"_

"_Orange Pearl Voice!"_

Within minutes all seven of the current princesses transformed into their Idol forms. And Kaito changed into his prince form.

"Now princesses I will give you this new power to help Kaito." Said a mysterious voice.

"Aqua Regina!" called all of the people there.

All of a sudden a new song was given to the girl's microphones.

_Pitchy Pitchy Pitch Live Start!_

_**And it's a sad **__**picture**__**, the final blow hits you  
>Somebody else gets what you wanted again and<br>You know it's all the same, another time and place  
>Repeating history and you're getting sick of it<br>But I believe in whatever you do  
>And I'll do anything to see it through<strong>_

"Kaito, you need to concentrate, focus on the sisters, imagine them in their human forms and will it to happen. Because of the princesses singing, you don't need to use too much energy, but you do need to use some. Focus!" Gaito said to Kaito and helped him through it, Kaito's Panthalassa mark showing on his forehead._****_

_**Because these things will change  
>Can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
>This revolution, the time will come<br>For us to finally win  
>And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah<strong>_

_**So we've been outnumbered  
>Raided and now cornered<br>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
>We're getting stronger now<br>**__**Find**__** things they never found  
>They might be bigger<br>But we're faster and never scared  
>You can walk away, say we don't need this<br>But there's something in your eyes  
>Says we can beat this<strong>_

Something was defiantly happening. The girls were enveloped in a rainbow colored smoke kind of like how they were when they gave Gaito back his energy from the final battle with the princesses. _****_

_**Because these things will change  
>Can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
>This revolution, the time will come<br>For us to finally **__**win**__**  
>And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah<strong>_

_**Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
>Fight for what we've worked for all these years<br>And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
>But we'll stand up champions tonight<strong>_

The smoke started to thin out and then Aqua Regina started to glow, helping the mermaid princesses in their quest to give the girls new lives. The smoke then turned a golden color._****_

_**It was the night things changed  
>Can you see it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
>It's a revolution, throw your hands up<br>Cause we never gave in  
>And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah<br>Hallelujah**_

_Love Shower Pitch! How about an Encore?_

"Hippo!" yelled a voice the girls haven't heard in six years, it was Yuri and she swam as fast as she could before she stopped and noticed she had a white mermaid tail. She looked back at her sisters and they had white tails too. "What is this? I didn't know there were white mermaids."

"You are correct Yuri, there are no white mermaids, but because you have yet to decide which kingdom you want to belong to, your tails will remain white until you decide." Aqua Regina stated to the four of them.

"W-we get to choose what kingdom to live under? How do we do that?" Yuri asked.

"You will need to spend time in each kingdom and listen to your heart, listen for the song 'Legend of the Mermaid'" Aqua Regina told her.

"Really it's that easy?" she asked as she swam over to where Hippo was, noticing that he was kind of stiff and couldn't understand why. _Did he forget about me? And who is she? _"Who are you?" she asked the dolphin.

"My name is Madison Jordan, Guardian of Seira, Princess of the Indian Ocean and holder of the Orange Pearl. You must be Yuri, I've heard so much about you from Hippo. Congratulations to all four of you on your new life. Hippo I must go can you please make sure that Seira gets home okay for me?" Madison asked trying to keep the tears from flowing down.

"Or Lucia can and I'll swim with you." Hippo said.

"No Hippo, you and Yuri need to talk. I'll see you later." She said as she swam away.

"Madison, please." Hippo started, but she swam away.

"Hippo, who is she to you?" Yuri asked Hippo as she came up and floated next to him. "I have a feeling that she means a lot to you, even more than I do."

"Yuri, I'm happy you have this chance to become human again, somewhat, but Yuri, it's been six years. I believe my heart has healed and has moved on. Your still part of it, just not the main part of my heart, your more like my first love, and Madison she's…" Hippo stopped as he started to cry.

"You love her Hippo, I understand, go after her. As long as we are friends I don't mind." Yuri said and surprisingly she did not cry.

"Thank you Yuri." He said as he hugged her and started to swim as fast as he could.

"Well, I'm sorry Yuri; I know how much you love him." Lucia said as she came up and hugged her.

"I'm fine Princess, I just hope that she doesn't hurt him because I will hurt her if she does." Yuri said and returned the hug. "So which kingdom is first on the list?"

**Pearl Piari Normal PoV:**

Madison is in her room on her bed crying. _Oh Hippo, I should be happy that you were reunited with your love, but I can't help but feel heartbroken. I wish that you could feel the same way about me that you do for Yuri._

"MADISON WHERE ARE YOU?" Madison heard Hippo call out from down stairs.

"Probably wants to tell me they're getting married." She said to herself. "Up here in my room." She called down to him. Thinking that she would see Yuri coming in with him she sat up and wiped her eyes dry before he came in. "Where's Yuri? I thought that you two would want to spend time alone."

"Madison, I do not love Yuri like I used to, because I have fallen in love with someone else." Hippo said.

"What? Who?" Madison asked looking shocked thinking to herself,_ I'll scratch her eyes out!_

"Well how about I give you some hints. One, big brown eyes and beautiful long dark brown hair. Two, wears orange a lot. And three, her name starts with an M." Hippo said as he sat down on her bed beside her.

"Wh-wh-what?" Madison asked as she started to shake from her emotions over flowing her body.

"Madison, it's you that I'm in love with." He said as he bent down and captured her lips for their first kiss. As he pulled apart he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Madison Jordan, will you marry me?"

**Cliff-hanger! Sorry but that's how I like to end chapters. I do not own the song that the Princesses sung, that would be Taylor Swift, Change. I was looking for a song that would go with the situation happening and that one just matched it perfectly. So Please review and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Love you all and early Merry Christmas!**


	3. Who's Getting Married?

**Okay so I really wanted to get this next chapter, have I mentioned that I have lost control of this story already? I don't even know what is going to happen as of yet, I mean I know how I want it to end but other than that I have no idea. Wow ****RUHLSAR000 I'll try to put more detail in it, and thanks for the review. I'm happy you like it! Now I don't own Mermaid Melody. **

_**Last time on 'The Marriages of Land and Sea':**_ _**"Madison, I do not love Yuri like I used to, because I have fallen in love with someone else." Hippo said.**_

"_**What? Who?" Madison asked looking shocked thinking to herself, **__**I'll scratch her eyes out!**_

"_**Well how about I give you some hints. One, big brown eyes and beautiful long dark brown hair. Two, wears orange a lot. And three, her name starts with an M." Hippo said as he sat down on her bed beside her.**_

"_**Wh-wh-what?" Madison asked as she started to shake from her emotions over flowing her body.**_

"_**Madison, it's you that I'm in love with." He said as he bent down and captured her lips for their first kiss. As he pulled apart he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Madison Jordan, will you marry me?"**_

**The Marriages of Land and Sea**

**Chapter 3, Who's Getting Married?**

The four white mermaids left with Aqua Regina, who said that she would guide them through the seven kingdoms. Kaito and the seven princesses, also with the glowing couple Gaito and Sara, were left to say their goodbyes.

**Ocean Kaito PoV:**

"Thank you Gaito, Sara! Without your help I don't think we could have done it!" Lucia said to the couple and wanted to hug Sara but didn't know if she could.

"I was our pleasure, I'm happy that the girls can live a normal life now. Plus that also means that I and Sara can move on with our lives." Gaito said as he took Sara's hand and looked deeply into her orange eyes. He then looks at Seira, "You look like Sara somewhat. You have her eye color, and hair just like hers."

"But you have Gaito's eyes; I wonder how that is possible." Sara said as she wrapped her arms around Gaito.

"I have no idea, next time we see Aqua Regina we will have to ask her. But now my love, we need to go our powers are running low." Gaito said as he turned and nodded his head to me, "Take care my brother, and love your mermaid with all your heart."

"I will, good by my brother," I said as we watched Gaito and Sara disappear into the water. "Well Lucia are you ready to go, we are still having a date right?"_ Please, please, please say yes._

"Of course! Come on! Bye every one!" Lucia called out as they started to swim away.

As we swam away, I took her hand and held it until we reached the reef, "Lucia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kaito, anything." She answered back as she looked at me and smiled.

"Well do you remember this place? It's where we first met as kids." I said as we stopped.

"You're right, it is. Kaito what are you doing?" she asked me as I got down on one knee.

"Lucia, I love you, I have always loved you." I said as I took out the little box in my prince's uniform and opened it to a soft pink diamond set in rose gold with a ruby on either side of it, "Will you marry me my princess?"

"Oh Kaito, yes, yes I will. I love you so much." She said as I slipped the ring on her finger, perfect fit. "We need to tell everyone!" and we started to swim back to the Pearl Piari.

**Pearl Piari Normal PoV**

"Wh-what did you just ask me?" Madison looked at Hippo with a shocked expression on her face.

"Will you marry me Madison?" he asked, "I know I don't have a ring or anything, just me, but if you will have-"

"YES, Hippo, yes I will! I was afraid you didn't love me like you do, did, Yuri." She said as she embraced him and started to cry happy tears that started to mix with Hippo's.

"Madison, I love you so much, come on we need to tell the girls and Kaito!" and with that they ran out of Pearl Piari to go and find the mermaid princesses.

**Down Town with Hannon and Nagisa, Nagisa PoV**

We are down town snuggling on a bench in the park watching other couples walk by us in their own little world. "So Hannon, how long have we been dating?" I ask as I finger the small black box in my shorts pocket. Inside the box I know is an aquamarine solitaire ring, _the same color of her tail_. _I can still remember when Aqua Regina helped Hannon and Rina to show me and Masahiro their true form as mermaid princesses around four years ago._

_Flash Back: _

"_Hey Nagisa, can we go for a walk, we need to talk." She said as we were watching T.V. at the Pearl Piari. _

"_Sure, but only if you are not going to tell me that you're breaking up with me for Mitsuki, then yeah." I said as I mentioned the teacher that used to work at the local high school._

"_NO! Mitsuki is out of my life, plus you're the one I love remember?" she yelled at me while trying to slap me in the head; however, I caught her hand and kissed her instead. "Sorry, I was immature again wasn't I?"_

"_No just my beautiful and feisty Hannon. So where do you want to walk to?" I asked as I got up and pulled her up to stand beside me. Keeping her hand in mine, we started walking toward the door._

"_The beach, I might have to show you something too." She said as we walked out and down to the private beach at the hotel. "Nagisa, I love you, you know that right?" she asked with a contrite look on her face._

"_Of course I know that, just like you know I love you, Hannon what's wrong?" I ask as she walks closer to the edge of the ocean._

"_Nagisa, do you believe in Mermaids?" she asked, I thought it strange to ask me._

"_Yeah but I've never seen one before, why do you ask?" I asked as I came up behind her._

_She mumbled something that I didn't get. Then she started to sing, a beautiful song._

_**The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
>Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.<br>It's a very nostalgic song.  
>The birds that fly towards the eastern sky<br>now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,  
>where the paradise of the seven seas lies. <strong>_

_**After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
>Even if there comes a day where everyone<br>is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
>I'll never forget <strong>_

_**Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
>And then the stars, like pearls<br>can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
>From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.<br>Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult. **_

_**While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
>She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.<br>With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore. **_

_**But there still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
>for the shining future<br>To the paradise of the seven seas! **_

_**After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
>Even if there comes a day where everyone<br>is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
>I'll never forget <strong>_

_**While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
>She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.<br>With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore. **_

_**But there still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
>for the shining future. <strong>_

_All of a sudden, a woman appeared and floated up above the ocean, "W-who a-are y-you?" I asked literally shaking in my shoes._

"_I am Aqua Regina, Goddess of the Oceans. And I am here to help Hannon tell you something, Hannon it's been granted. Good luck." The ocean Goddess then disappeared just as quickly as she appeared._

"_Hannon, what just happened?" I asked as I turned to see Hannon walking to the water. As soon as she touched the water something happened, a bright light flashed and there stood a mermaid where Hannon once stood. _

"_Nagisa, I am Hannon, Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean, and holder of the Aquamarine Pearl." She stated. _

_All I could say to that was, "Really I haven't noticed."_

_End Flash Back_

"About five and a half years, why?" she asked me as we snuggled up on the bench.

"Just asking, so you could say that I have become a pig part of your life right?" I asked still fingering the box.

"Well yeah, why?" she asked as she looked at me.

_I can do this, I can do this. _ "Hannon," I started as I stood up and got down on one knee in front of her. "I love you, more than you know, and I want to ask you," I grab the ring box out of my pocket and open it up to her, "Will you marry me?"

**I know I'm mean, all the cliff hangers at the end of the chapters. But I want to keep you on your toes. Of course the song is from the show, my favorite song to be precise; especially the one time that Hippo sings it. So hope you like it and please review. Also I just finished this chapter at 12:45 am on Christmas day just for you, so Merry Christmas, this is my gift to you. **


	4. Who's Getting Married? part 2

**Sorry guys for the late update, but I've been sick and still having to work, plus getting ready for school to start back up. Thanks to all my readers who left wonderful reviews. I love you guys. And hopefully I will be able to update more often soon. Till then here's chapter 4!**

**Last time on 'The Marriages of Land and Sea': Down Town with Hanon and Nagisa, Nagisa PoV**

**We are down town snuggling on a bench in the park watching other couples walk by us in their own little world. "So Hanon, how long have we been dating?" I ask as I finger the small black box in my shorts pocket. Inside the box I know is an aquamarine solitaire ring, **_**the same color of her tail**_**. **_**I can still remember when Aqua Regina helped Hanon and Rina to show me and Masahiro their true form as mermaid princesses around four years ago.**_

"**About five and a half years, why?" she asked me as we snuggled up on the bench. **

"**Just asking, so you could say that I have become a big part of your life right?" I asked still fingering the box.**

"**Well yeah, why?" she asked as she looked at me. **

_**I can do this, I can do this. **_** "Hanon," I started as I stood up and got down on one knee in front of her. "I love you, more than you know, and I want to ask you," I grab the ring box out of my pocket and open it up to her, "Will you marry me?"**

**The Marriages of Land and Sea**

**Chapter 4, Who's Getting Married Part 2**

**By the creek, with Rina and Masahiro Normal PoV:**

Rina and Masahiro are laying down each reading a book just enjoying each other's company. When Masahiro turns his head to look at Rina and smirks at her thinking to himself; _wow, I wonder if she will like the ring, my little Mermaid Princess. _Masahiro then faces back up to the sun and closes his eyes thinking about when he found out about Rina's secret.

_Flash Back:_

"_Hey Masahiro!" Rina yelled as she ran up to Masahiro out on the beach. _

"_Rina? But I thought you were gone home, and not coming back out tonight." He said as he hugged Rina._

"_Masahiro I need to tell you something." Rina said, "It's about why I had to leave and why I came back."_

_Masahiro is shocked, "Okay what is it? I knew you had to go home to see your family, but,"_

"_Please let me explain and show you." Then she started to sing legend of the Mermaid._

_**The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
>Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.<br>It's a very nostalgic song.  
>The birds that fly towards the eastern sky<br>now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,  
>where the paradise of the seven seas lies. <strong>_

_**After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
>Even if there comes a day where everyone<br>is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
>I'll never forget <strong>_

_**Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
>And then the stars, like pearls<br>can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
>From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.<br>Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult. **_

_**While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
>She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.<br>With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore. **_

_**But there still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
>for the shining future<br>To the paradise of the seven seas! **_

_**After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
>Even if there comes a day where everyone<br>is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
>I'll never forget <strong>_

_**While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
>She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.<br>With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore. **_

_**But there still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
>for the shining future. <strong>_

_When Masahiro looked up over the water there was something bright, then a strange voice called out, "Rina it has been granted to both you and Hanon, good luck."_

"_Thank you Aqua Regina!" Rina said as she turned to me, "Masahiro, please understand this, I love you, and that is why I am going to tell you my biggest secret ever. I am Rina Toin, Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean, and holder of the Green Pearl." She said to me. _

"_Rina, that actually makes sense. About why you don't swim. You can swim." He looked at her and walked to her._

"_Masahiro," she threw herself into his arms. "I love you, so you believe me?" she asked as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Yeah I do. I mean I still would like to see the real you, but only if you want to show me." Masahiro said as he gently kissed the top of her head._

"_Really? Of course I'll show you, come on!" Rina said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the ocean, "Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah," Masahiro said as he watched Rina step into the ocean. Then it all of a sudden he was blinded by a bright light. When it died down, there was a mermaid with long dark green hair and bright green eyes looking at him._

_End Flashback:_

"Hey, Rina? I was wondering something. Could you help me make sense of this one line in this book?" Masahiro asked her as he sat up and waited for her to sit up as well.

"Sure, where is it at?" she asked as she held her hand out.

"Right here, you can't miss it" he said as he handed her his book that had a post-it note on the page.

"Masahiro, w-what is t-this? This note says, YES Masahiro I will!" she said as she flew onto him and knocked her down.

"Then you may want this," he said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger. It was an emerald the same color as her tail set in white gold. The stone being special cut into a shell shape.

"Masahiro thank you," she said as she lies back down with her head on his shoulder. "I love you Masahiro."

"I love you too, my princess." He said as he pulled the post-it out of the book to read, but before he does, he reads the note.

**Rina I love you, you are my princess. Will you marry me?**

**Hanon and Nagisa, Hanon PoV:**

"Nagisa? What did you just ask me?" I asked in shock.

Nagisa was starting to get worried when I didn't answer him, but how could I? This is all I ever wanted, him. He is my dream, my reason for living, and I love him!

"Hanon please if you're going to hurt me…" Nagisa started before I grabbed his head and kissed him hard.

"Yes, yes, yes Nagisa, yes I'll marry you." I said as I started to cry. He pulled me into a hug and started to cry himself. "Come on, we need to tell everyone else!" I yelled as I stood up and started to pull him toward Pearl Piari.

**Pearl Piari normal PoV:**

Four girls ran into the main room of Pearl Piari, all of them grinning from ear to ear, then all of a sudden, all four of them shouted at the same time, "I'm getting married!"

All of the guys just looked at each other and nodded their head and walked out as quietly as they could, as they watched the girls start looking at rings except for Madison. Hippo saw this and grabbed Madison and pulled her out. "Sorry Princesses but I have to take Madison somewhere." Hippo said as he pulled her out of the room and out of the door.

"Hippo, where are you taking me?" Madison asked as she ran beside him.

"To get you a ring, that's where. Come on!" Hippo called as he pulled her toward the jewelry store.

Once in the store he looked at her and pulled her to the only lady working the counter. "She can pick anything she wants." Hippo said as he looked over at Madison.

"Hippo, I really don't need a ring…" she started before he placed a finger over her lips.

"None of that, you will have a ring even if I have to pick it out now pick." He said as she looked around and started to look.

**Okay so not my best. And I know it was very late. But with work sick and school, I didn't really have a lot of free time. So, enjoy and please review. It makes my life easier and I will probably not make many more chapters. Later!**


	5. Plans

_**Wow I am so sorry guys work has been crazy and then school all I can say is I am so happy that it is over! At least for the summer, so I will be able to update and add more stories. Also to DarkFlameInfernal, thanks for reviewing! So on with the story! Also I do not own Mermaid Melody, if I did my sister would have had my oc character in the anime. **_

**Last time on The Marriages of Land and Sea:**

**Pearl Piari normal PoV:**

Four girls ran into the main room of Pearl Piari, all of them grinning from ear to ear, then all of a sudden, all four of them shouted at the same time, "I'm getting married!"

All of the guys just looked at each other and nodded their head and walked out as quietly as they could, as they watched the girls start looking at rings except for Madison. Hippo saw this and grabbed Madison and pulled her out. "Sorry Princesses but I have to take Madison somewhere." Hippo said as he pulled her out of the room and out of the door.

"Hippo, where are you taking me?" Madison asked as she ran beside him. 

"To get you a ring, that's where. Come on!" Hippo called as he pulled her toward the jewelry store.

Once in the store he looked at her and pulled her to the only lady working the counter. "She can pick anything she wants." Hippo said as he looked over at Madison.

"Hippo, I really don't need a ring…" she started before he placed a finger over her lips.

"None of that, you will have a ring even if I have to pick it out now pick." He said as she looked around and started to look.

**The Marriages of Land and Sea**

**Chapter 5, Plans**

**The Beach Normal PoV:**

"Hippo really you didn't have to get me a ring," Madison stated for the hundredth time that day, as she looks down at her ring. The ring she picked out was beautiful, orange mystic topaz, with yellow citrine on either side, and was set in yellow gold.

"Yes I did, you looked so sad when the other girls were showing off their rings. I love you Maddie," Hippo said as he pulled Madison into a hug.

"So I was thinking, about the wedding date, I thought that we could have a multi couple wedding." She said as she laid her head on Hippo's shoulder.

"Let me guess, with all three of the princesses and the guys?" Hippo asked as he chuckled. "I think that it's a wonderful idea. In fact, I'm sure the other princesses would love to be individual maids of honor. Except you know that Noel is also getting married right?"

"No I didn't who did she fall for?"

"Rihito, apparently she stayed to help raise Michal and they, well, fell in love. So we will be a five couple wedding, wow that's going to be a lot!" Hippo exclaimed, "But I think we can pull it off. Don't you?"

"Yeah I do, want to go and ask if they want to? I'm sure that the others are here by now." Madison said as she took Hippos hand.

"Yep let's go!"

**Pearl Piari Normal PoV:**

"YES!" all of the girls yelled after Madison mentioned the idea.

"So when are we going to get married?" Hanon asked while sitting on Nagisa's lap.

"Well to plan a wedding this huge, we will need at least three months, and Rihito will be having to leave in four months for a year and we are going to go with him, right Michal?" Noel asked the little girl sitting on her lap.

"Right Mama Noel, who's going to be the flower girl?" little Michal asked looking up at her older brother.

"Well we thought that you would like to Michal; that is if you think you can be shared between the five of us?" Lucia asked and looked at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Well duh of course I can handle it Lucia onee-chan." Michal said crossing her arms mimicking Caren and Coco that everyone laughed at her.

"So it's settled? Three months to plan?" Rina asked as she stood up from being nestled beside Masahiro on the love seat. At everyone's nod she said okay girls guess it's time.

**Again I'm sorry for not updating, I am officially done with the school year. Also I'm thinking that I will do one more chapter and then start on another story. Please review, arigato!**


	6. It's a perfect day for a proposal!

**Okay guys this is the last chapter for this story, it's been fun writing this, and again I'm sorry for not updating like I should have been. Thanks to Mermaid-Hanon for the great review and also for the inspiration! Now as you know I don't own Mermaid Melody, trust me there would have been more to the series if I did!**

**Last time on The Marriages of Land and Sea: **

_**Pearl Piari Normal PoV:**_

"_YES!" all of the girls yelled after Madison mentioned the idea._

"_So when are we going to get married?" Hanon asked while sitting on Nagisa's lap._

"_Well to plan a wedding this huge, we will need at least three months, and Rihito will have to leave in four months for a year and we are going to go with him, right Michal?" Noel asked the little girl sitting on her lap._

"_Right Mama Noel, who's going to be the flower girl?" little Michal asked looking up at her older brother._

"_Well we thought that you would like to Michal; that is if you think you can be shared between the five of us?" Lucia asked and looked at her with big puppy dog eyes._

"_Well duh of course I can handle it Lucia onee-chan." Michal said crossing her arms mimicking Caren and Coco that everyone laughed at her. _

"_So it's settled? Three months to plan?" Rina asked as she stood up from being nestled beside Masahiro on the love seat. At everyone's nod she said okay girls guess it's time._

Chapter 6

It's a perfect day for a proposal!

**Down at the beach in front of Pearl Piari Normal PoV:**

Five young women were sitting at their own chairs and tables, all in their beautiful white dresses with their own special color accents.

"Is it really today Hanon?" asked Lucia in her spaghetti strapped form fitting dress with light pink embroidery along the short train.

Hanon just sat there not really looking at anything in her white strapless dress with shear blue overlay on her skirt.

Rina, sitting in her own chair, with her white off the shoulder dress with a green sash tied around her waist, looked over at Hanon questionably when she didn't answer.

"Yes it is Lucia and you look beautiful, as always, and I think Hanon is in shock," said Coco, Rina's Maid of Honor, who looked beautiful in her green dress with yellow flowers for her straps.

"I'll say, she hasn't screamed that she's getting married yet, and it's scaring me." Cried Meru, Hanon's Maid of Honor, who looked amazing in her blue on blue dress that was similar to Coco's.

"Hanon still not talking yet?" Nikora asked as she entered the tent wearing her pink dress with purple flowers, and looked over to Hanon.

"Nope not a single word and the weddings start in thirty minutes. Caren what are we going to do?" asked Noel in her stunning white long tight sleeves dress with dark blue boarder.

"I have no idea, sis, maybe we should just tell Nagisa that their wedding is off" offered Caren in her dark blue dress with purple flowers.

"OH NO YOU WONT!" yelled Hanon as she suddenly stood up.

"GOOD!" called both Madison and Seira, who were both beautiful in their dresses; Madison's was white with orange flowers embroidered all over the bodice with shear orange over lay on the skirt and shear flowing sleeves to her elbows. And Seira's dress was orange with red flowers.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to space out, I'm just nervous," huffed Hanon as she stood up and started to walk toward the tent opening and peeked out at the ceremony site. The beach was glorious today, bright blue sky and calm seas, not to mention the arch that the five couples would be getting married under was beautiful draped with all colors of the mermaids getting married. And then there were the special guests, their kingdoms all of the mermaids are there, sitting in the waves or in their human forms strolling the beach. "Well girls are you ready?"

"_More important, Hanon are you ready?"_Said a mysterious voice.

"AQUA REGINA!" 

"In the flesh, my princesses, you really didn't think that I would pass up this opportunity to see you all together without any danger now did you?" Said Aqua Regina as she hugged each girl, even little Michal who just looked up at her amazed and then grabbed onto Noel. "Hanon, Rina you do realize you two are the only ones marring humans correct?" at the girls nods she continued, "well I have talked to your grooms, after the ceremony, they have agreed to change that. They, with permission of Gaito and Kaito, have agreed to become counts of the Panthalassa, which in turn, means that when you decide to return to your kingdom, they can go with you." She finished with a smile as the two girls screamed for joy at the news.

"Does that mean that Sara and Gaito are here?" asked Lucia.

"Yes they are, in fact, Gaito and Sara wanted to perform the ceremony with your permission." Stated Aqua Regina.

"As long as it's okay with you girls," Lucia said and received nods from the other four brides, "Then yes its okay. Can we see Sara before the ceremony? I'd like to see her."

"Of course it's okay to see me, I want to see all of my old friends and daughter." Said a voice from behind them.

"Sara!" all of the girls turned and ran to hug her but Seira.

"Seira?" asked Sara with her arms open wide.

Seira ran into them and held on for dear life. "Momma, finally I can hug you!"

"My daughter!" cried Sara, "There will be time after the ceremony for family love, but right now, it's time girls! It's time to go get married!"

As the Maids of Honor walked out of the tent the music started to play and the mermaids started to sing the age old song of the mermaids, legend of the mermaid.

_**The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
>Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.<br>It's a very nostalgic song.  
>The birds that fly towards the eastern sky<br>now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,  
>where the paradise of the seven seas lies. <strong>_

_**After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
>Even if there comes a day where everyone<br>is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
>I'll never forget <strong>_

_**Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
>And then the stars, like pearls<br>can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
>From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.<br>Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult. **_

_**While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
>She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.<br>With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore. **_

_**But there still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
>for the shining future<br>To the paradise of the seven seas! **_

_**After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
>Even if there comes a day where everyone<br>is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
>I'll never forget <strong>_

_**While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
>She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.<br>With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore. **_

_**But there still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
>for the shining future. <strong>_

At the end of the song, all of the girls were down and beside their respectable grooms, and was turned to look for their brides. As, Michal came walking down singing the chorus of at the beginning throwing flower petals down,

**And life is the road I want to keep going,**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing,**

**Life is the road now and forever, wonderful journey.**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning  
>I'll be there when the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<strong>

Then the brides came out and down to their grooms, who were all slack jawed and starry eyed. When the brides were able to clasp their grooms hands, the ceremony started, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here with friends and family, also with Aqua Regina to bring together these five couples in marriage. Sara and I are honored to be doing this ceremony for our dear friends and family. To save us time and patients for the brides, ladies please stated I do when Sara asks her question. Sara," Gaito finished as he turned to his wife.

"Ladies, do you, in front of your kingdoms and friends, take the man in front of you as your husband, to have and to hold, and love forever?" asked Sara with an collective I do's. "Please place the ring on his ring finger." She then turned to Gaito, "Your turn my dear."

"Gentlemen, do you, in front of your bride's kingdoms and friends, take the woman in front of you as your wife, to have and to hold, and love forever?" asked Gaito with an collective I do's he then motioned for the men to place the ring on the brides fingers and turned to his wife, "My love, shall we?"

At her nod they both said at the same time, "We now pronounce you, in front of everyone present, and Aqua Regina, Man and Wife; sirs, you may now kiss your bride!"

After the ceremony the happy couples and wedding party conversed up to Pearl Piari, to change Masahiro and Nagisa into the counts.

"Now my princesses you do remember the song to change them correct?" asked Aqua Regina.

The girls nodded, and transformed;

"**Pink pearl voice!"**

"**Blue pearl voice!"**

"**Green pearl voice!"**

"**Yellow pearl voice!"**

"**Deep blue pearl voice!"**

"**Purple pearl voice!"**

"**Orange pearl voice!"**

Kaito and Gaito both transformed into their royal dress robes just as the girls started to get ready. "You remember how to do this right little brother?" asked Gaito.

"Of course. Ready when you are ladies." Said Kaito turning toward the princesses.

_Pitchy Pitchy Pitch Live Start!_

_**And it's a sad **__**picture**__**, the final blow hits you  
>Somebody else gets what you wanted again and<br>You know it's all the same, another time and place  
>Repeating history and you're getting sick of it<br>But I believe in whatever you do  
>And I'll do anything to see it through<strong>_

_**Because these things will change  
>Can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
>This revolution, the time will come<br>For us to finally win  
>And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah<strong>_

_**So we've been outnumbered  
>Raided and now cornered<br>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
>We're getting stronger now<br>**__**Find**__** things they never found  
>They might be bigger<br>But we're faster and never scared  
>You can walk away, say we don't need this<br>But there's something in your eyes  
>Says we can beat this<strong>_

_**Because these things will change  
>Can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
>This revolution, the time will come<br>For us to finally win  
>And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah<strong>_

_**Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
>Fight for what we've worked for all these years<br>And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
>But we'll stand up champions tonight<strong>_

_**It was the night things changed  
>Can you see it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
>It's a revolution, throw your hands up<br>Cause we never gave in  
>And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah<br>Hallelujah**_

_Love Shower Pitch! How about an Encore?_

"Did it work? Are we now Counts?" asked Nagisa without looking down at his new royal dress robes.

"Dear, look down at what your wearing." Said Hanon her hand on her head in total embarrassment.

"Hey we are all ready out here for the reception girls." Called Hippo

"Okay we will be right out, Hippo," called Madison. "Caren, why didn't you invite Subaru?" asked Madison.

"Because one he doesn't know that I'm a mermaid and I'm afraid to let him know. I didn't get the permission like Hanon and Rina to let him know." Said Caren with a sad look on her face.

"Caren if you wanted permission all you had to do was ask. I'm sorry I didn't see you love him that much, by all means, bring him here, and show him your true self. He is around here I take it?" asked Aqua Regina.

Caren nodded and went to go call him.

Subaru walked up to the Pearl Piari and knocked on the door. He sighed in relief when Caren answered, he didn't know why but he was worried. He hugged and kissed her then fingered the amethyst and white gold ring in his pocket.

"Subaru, I need to tell you something. And I'm hoping that you won't be mad or afraid of me after I tell you. Well here it goes.

_**The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
>Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.<br>It's a very nostalgic song.  
>The birds that fly towards the eastern sky<br>now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,  
>where the paradise of the seven seas lies. <strong>_

_**After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
>Even if there comes a day where everyone<br>is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
>I'll never forget <strong>_

_**Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
>And then the stars, like pearls<br>can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
>From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.<br>Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult. **_

_**While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
>She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.<br>With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore. **_

_**But there still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
>for the shining future<br>To the paradise of the seven seas! **_

_**After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
>Even if there comes a day where everyone<br>is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
>I'll never forget <strong>_

_**While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
>She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.<br>With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore. **_

_**But there still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
>for the shining future. <strong>_

"Caren it has been granted, good luck" said Aqua Regina as she turned and walked out from the next room over and walked out to go join the party.

"Caren who was that and what was the song for?" asked Subaru.

With a sigh Caren turned and said, "Subaru, I'm a mermaid princess. And I will show you now, **Purple pearl voice!" **

Subaru was shocked as he watched his girlfriend change into her idol form and knew then what he only suspected to be true. He remembered back to when she worked with him and how this girl saved him, how much she looked like his Caren. She looked at him and was starting to panic when he didn't move or say anything at all. When all of a sudden, he grabs her and pulls her into his arms. "Caren I could never be mad nor afraid of you, I love you. I had planned on doing this later but I think now is the perfect time," he said as he bent to one knee and pulled out the ring, "I may not be a prince nor a merman, but I do know that I would be the most happiest man on earth if you would accept my proposal and be my wife."

"YES! Subaru of course I would be happy to marry you, I love you too!"

**And that's all folks! Depending on reviews I might do a sequel, wow this was the longest chapter yet, and I'm really happy with the way I ended it, so I might do that sequel, hope you like it, and Mermaid-Hanon hope you liked my surprise! Wow I just finished my first fanfic. Yay for me!**


End file.
